Dantes Gift
by Arkanus
Summary: DantexLady. Fluff warning. Rewritten by V.Gryffin. Complete.
1. The Dinner Date with a Lady

A/N: warning, extreme fluff romance/humor in these chapters. So get your tissues.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_A LADY WAITS_

_Love comforteth like sunshine after rain. - William Shakespeare_

* * *

Lady waited for him there at the corner Restaurant. The place was packed with people because of the club that joined the fancy dining area. It was a beautiful place inside, with impeccable white satin table cloths and men in white tuxedos. White long thin candles were set atop the tables and there were delicious entrees and tasty desserts that passed along the aisles of the tables.

The nervous brunette stood there every so often glancing down at her watch. She had become accustomed to the time of humans here than she did when she fought in the Underworld with Dante. Time runs differently there than here. Humans kept time as important as their own life and even more so than perhaps their material wealth. Sighing, he wasn't here yet and here she was, wearing the most expensive gown she ever wore. Wasn't it just today that he told her to dress in her finest? _What finest?_ She cynically mused with a little laughter.

With their budget they could hardly afford medical bills and thank their lucky stars that they could heal with all paid expenses. There was something to be said about ancestry and where you came from. When she had arrived at her room to find something suitable to wear there was a long white box that contained the new gown she now wore. Were there tears that nearly spilled upon that beautiful gown she held in her shaking hands then?

Thank goodness it was a fresh cool evening but even rain couldn't stem the anxious excitement she felt. Her hands went to the bright jewels, which clung to her long slender neck and waited nervously for him.

He was late.

She even wore the most expensive perfume. _Chanel no. 5_, maybe not the most expensive but the most popular and the scent mixed well with her senses.

"Ma'am, do you want to take your seat?"

There was a gentleman, one of the waiters or some other who tapped on her shoulder. She jumped a little and smiled at him. Nodding, she followed him to the table he offered. It was a dark lovely corner with flowers around the corner and the smell of fresh gardenias and orchids mixed with her perfume were assaulting her senses. How much more elegant can she ever get? She was always more of a biker kind of girl she supposed. With a semi tight white blouse and short pants and a plaid like armor skirt around her waist, she rode cherry-red motorcycles and flew them over demons like Dante. Well at least, him in particular. She'll never forget the day she met him.

The rocket launcher securely placed atop her slender shoulder and the torpedo went flying across that space to her future partner and lover. She wasn't surprised that he hopped on it, show off that he was and rode on the damned thing as if it were a child's choo-choo train on paraffin gas.

No need for tattoos and piercing to show off her more rough side. Nope, that was not the kind of girl she was and there was no need to get chains for people already thought her fair skin and ebony hair were Gothic enough. She didn't mind. She loved Gothic architecture and books and everything about it, so she shrugged off the labels. Besides, there was enough piercing and stabbings from demon slaying for that kind of small torture. Tattoos never attracted her to display on her white skin, she had scars for that already. Damn things. Sure, she could get them erased by some modern technology or buy those expensive creams, but they were a memento really.

It was nice to see small tattoos on others but she was glad for the absence of one. Why, she thought with some kind of interesting musing, there would probably be a silly _Devil May Cry_ stamped across her belly button or on her arm. A light bulb flashed in her mind again, ah-a, maybe on her butt would be cute but then no one would see! Wasn't it better to have tattoos so that people can go _oooh_ and_ aaah_ at it? She shook her head as the thought vanished.

She made a slight smile and nervously took out her compact out of her little black purse. Never one for carrying such trivial things for she normally carried Kalina Ann and guns, it was so out of character for her to be checking her nose and her cheeks and hoping the lipstick hasn't worn off. That guy who invented no smear off lipstick was a genius!

"Lady?"

She looked up and saw him. He took her breath away. Now if she would just stop gaping and hoped her tongue didn't hang out. Although looking at him, it never occurred to her how he would look in a suit and hoped one day he would give her the opportunity to dress up in one. This was her day indeed. She took a few gulps and opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her with a lovely flower that presented itself in front of her nose.

"Dante. I…uh. Thank you. I have so many flowers already. The ones that you gave me, remember?"

Chuckling, he produced a slight smirk, gorgeous bright blue steely eyes boring into hers and he had such beautiful white straight teeth. It was a wonder how he managed not to get them knocked off each time a demon slammed into his face.

He took a seat next to her and he actually wore cologne! Lady could smell it among the rest of the others that assaulted her sense of smell.

"You look great, Dante."

Dante adjusted his collar and the tie there that shone silk and was obviously costly. Lady lifted a fine delicate brow at the material and wondered how he managed to buy all this and his clothes. Did he make a killing in one of his missions? His missions never paid him that much. He either ended up with a medallion, a few pieces of Aztec gold, perhaps a rusty sword, a few orbs that she didn't understand was necessary but never this. Did he somehow put them up for auction and sell them on E-bay? The thought did occur to her as well. Investing in stocks and such should be what they should get into as a side job but Demon hunting was such a chore. Demons always showed up, whether it's local or from the other side of the world.

"How do you like this place, Lady?"

"I love it, Dante. I can't believe you went through all this. But you're late!"

"Yes, I had traffic and um, some demon slaying before I came. I basically had to do some superman action in a phone booth if you know what I mean?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip and nervously picking up the glass of water that was on the table. He just looked so gorgeous that she became instantly nervous and jittery. What was the matter with her? Of all the times she and Dante had been partners he had never asked her out or anything. Sure, they have had a sexual relationship on and off but that was because they were well, they couldn't help it, living and working close quarters like that. Still, she felt utterly nervous and hoped there was something to this new Dante he was exhibiting.

The waiter came up just then and gave them menus. The menus items were quite well rounded but Lady's eyes widened at the prices there. She looked at him, waiting for him to cuss out something like this is bullshit and that they should get out of there because no one in their right mind should pay something so high priced when you can buy a hamburger down the street. At least that was the usual Dante she knew. A box of pizza for a night's dinner was what satisfied him.

"What will you take, Lady? The filet mignon? Maybe the main entrée with a bottle of red wine or would you prefer champagne to celebrate tonight's evening?"

Did she just feel the earth move or was it some kind of vortex that happened to jump in front of her eyes? Was her hearing correct? She wanted to reach up and bang on her ear a few times because that wasn't what she heard now was it? Dante asking her whether she wanted champagne? My goodness, she thought as she raised a fine, dark brow at him, something must have happened and biting her lip to stop the flow of questions was difficult for her indeed. Why, this is the most special moment of her life perhaps. So why ruin it with a barrage of suspicious interrogations right?

Clearing her throat softly, she replied, "I would like wine thank you. No need to order champagne. Um, what's the occasion tonight?"

There, she had asked it and it wasn't an interrogation. Dante gave her another one of his devastating smiles.

"Uh. Can't I just take you out somewhere nice for a change? I mean, you deserve it. You've been there with me through thick and thin. Backing me up when I needed it. Helping me out with the office and organizing my files, checking on my bills, taking my mail, making flyers for Devil Never Cry. I don't even like the name but hey, you insisted, babe and you deserve it. And not to mention the finishing touches to our place, now, who could beat soft lavender and baby blue curtains!"

He chuckled as her face produced a blush, did he fail to notice that she never blushed? It was that moment in time when they both paused, and Lady puffed out with an answer,

"Dante, you said you loved it! The colors! I mean they sort of matched your eyes and I thought that putting them up in the bedroom and the kitchen would add something a little less conspicuous than your trophies of dead demons and array of swords hanging all over the place."

She watched him sit back; idly dropping his lids a fraction so that he looked as if he were seducing his prey with the luxury laziness of a snake. She was about to continue but he replied,

"Hey, was there a hint of sarcasm in my voice?" grinning, Dante continued, "Not to mention that I wouldn't have been able to get by without the use of your _Kalina Ann_. And if it weren't for you back there between us in the Divine Library, I wouldn't have you here. remember, Lady?"

How could she forget? He wanted to keep her from harm. From harming herself. That was her Dante, so protective and so macho. She smiled at the fuzzy thought.

He watched her as he took a sip of his drink. Ice blue eyes clashing with her deep red-blues: shades of violets, then lowers her lashes momentarily to shift them somewhere else. She was uncomfortable, he noted and wondered why. In fact the tenseness in the air was something that was quite foreign. They've always had an easy way together. Everything he said just now was true. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't know what to do, realizing that the touches that she's brought into his life had actually multiplied in the plus side of life. Lady was invaluable.

She cleared her throat, "Thank you, Dante. That was sweet. I am really quite shocked. You never talk to me that way."

Her eyes scanned his face for any trace of dishonesty. Dante had never lied to her, except perhaps little white lies so she wouldn't get herself in trouble, so he says. Dante was indeed a little devil so there was no question in him that he lived a pure and straight life.

They sat there in silence most of the time, eating their dinner. Dante ordered meat, of course. Lady insisted that he has at least some vegetables to balance that diet of his. She daintily picked at her dinner. It was a delicious fare of buttered scampi's, fettuccini with angel hair noodles and a side of fresh tossed romane salad, sprinkled with baby tomatoes and topped with creamy dressing.

Dante finished his meal first, carefully dabbing his chin with the white immaculate silk napkin. He tried to be a bit of a gentleman tonight because he was a bit nervous about what he was going to ask. Would she refuse him? It was easy to be easy with Lady. She never complained too much except during times when he would go off without her on a demon hunt and come home to a frustrated and angry woman. Not that she was possessive or anything, but rather she was worried, somewhat like he was married to her. That was a word he thought he'd never think about. _Marriage._

Yet, the feelings he felt for Lady were very genuine. He was after all just a child when his mother and brother had been abducted by Mundus. It was by some kind of ironic miracle that he was able to be this close to another woman who happens to have the same fire and characteristic.

Damn, he mused, he was thinking way too much. Not his way. Always an action man he was, picking up quick instincts and his trusty guns, knowing which way to turn, which way to shoot and kill, that was what was inside of him. Pure instinct and purely talent, born with it, that's all.

He moved forward, "Lady I want to ask you something."

The brunette opposite of him blinked, crazy thoughts whizzed through her mind. Ask her something? Usually he just told her something or rather ordered her to get moving when they went about demon hunting but in the way he said that, the sound of his voice. If she believed in a God, would she be praying for something right now? Something from him that she has waited for?

"Yes Dante?"


	2. The Dessert and Velvet Box For Lady

_This 2nd chapter is Lady's POV. I wanted to express Lady's feelings, her emotions and drives. I couldnt finish this story for a long time, but after DMC3,inspiration struck and saw the great potential of LadyxDante pairing and how it actually works so well in this theme. The 3rd chapter is a new chapter. I just squeezed all of the old chapter 3 with the current chapter 2. _

* * *

_He who love touches walks not in darkness. - Plato_

**CHAPTER TWO: **

_THE VELVET BOX _

_

* * *

_

!-!

He moved forward, just ever so slightly, and his hand reached out to mine, carefully placing his long fingers upon them, nearly encompassing the whole of my hand. They nearly jumped at his touch. Oh dear me, how could I feel this way after all the time I've spent under his home and office? All these questions flooded me: Fighting alongside of him and finally, admiring him in everything he did? Have I fallen in love with this man? Or is it merely a great respect between us? Was there more to us than just hot sex and synchronized fighting? Taking care of his things and being part of his life? Was there time enough for me to take that glass of water and splash it upon my face for some kind of sense to knock back into me?

I listened attentively, making sure every expression on my face was as relaxed as can be. Then as he was about to say something, he sat back, yet, his hand never left mine. His features unreadable. There he goes again, making that nearly arrogant self satisfying smug look he was so adapt at. Charmingly so and deadly effective for the most part and try as I might to keep from nearly being enslaved to this kind of devastating treatment, remaining under control was easier said than done.

We stared at each other, longer than necessary, his eyes bore into mine, gravely trying to make me flinch. Perhaps I managed a smile, the corner of my full lips turned slightly, but his eyes, those gorgeous ice blue eyes that mesmerize me seem to keep me still. How much longer my brain screamed and my heart begged not to keep from beating faster. Did I even have time to carefully discover the beautiful lines and planes of his face? Ah, how delicious those lips of his looked, wondering if they would feel rough and soft at the same time upon mine? It has been awhile since he's kissed me.

Since then, I've only managed to kiss my mirror. Not saying I am a narcissist but well, hell, I like to kiss my mirror and see the shape of my lips on there. Did I fail to tell you, my dear conscience that I put his picture there too? So here I am at the present: returning back to our assessment of one another. Though in my moment of distraction and not of course without him absent, he had this air about him and those high cheekbones, a straight fine masculine nose, nearly aquiline, yet perfect in it's placement of his face. Not the mention the perfect length of his white brows, allowed me to notice the knot that formed between his eyes, just coming to a middle and the hair.

That incredible hair. How I long to languidly strum my fingers through those bright strands, feeling the texture and feel. I never stopped to take the opportunity in doing so when we were in a blissful, heated kiss. Why has it been so long since he had kissed me? Was it my breath? I shifted my eyes away and subconsciously raised my hand over my mouth. Nope. I always brush my teeth and they were always pearly white. Is it my perfume? Damn, get a hold of yourself, girl, you're no silly twit, you never were. Just because you think you're in love doesn't give you the right to act like all those countless girls who flock their way to the white haired demon hunter for an autograph. I stared at him, blinked and bit my lip a little too hard.

"Had a good look at me?" he finally said, breaking the spell.

My voice broke in a surprised gasp, and my eyes finally wavered away from his, at least for the first time within that span of ten whole minutes. I believe those long drawn out minutes would be forever engraved into my primal memories. Clearing my throat, I whispered rashly,

"Dante, I was just enjoying how you looked this evening."

"So you said, at least several times tonight."

A chuckle came out from deep within his breast, and I could imagine the feel of them reverberating in my ear when we had last slept together and me with my head upon his chest. Was it so long ago? Yes, it was ages, practically eons ago according to my sexual drives. Though often of late, I've been able to channel it through demon slashing and killing. Getting my kicks off of that, well, I am a demon hunter after all. Being a human was not as simple as Dante had tried to make me out as.

Perhaps if his mother was still alive, would she in her sweet presence, be able to tolerate me? Or would she warn her precious Dante of my influence? I have seen her beautiful photo on top of his desk countless times and he has told me how wonderful and caring she was. That him and his brother were always at odds and it was she, Eva who had always managed to keep things tidy between them and really, I could see that in her eyes. She was kind and compassionate and a woman that Sparda must have admired.

Dante gave me one of those inquisitive looks just now. He could always tell when I'm pondering a little too hard and there was a glint of roguish play in his frost blue eyes. Those eyes though, as frozen ice as the winter sleet atop any mountain's peak through harsh January and the relentless month of February, yet able to melt and turn you into hot lava in one glance.

Whoa, where the heck did that come from. I'm poetic as well? Damnit, Dante, just get this over with and kiss me! That's what my mind is raging right now, but I kept myself in check.

It was needless to say, one of the most remarkable abilities this demon hunter possessed. His brother, Vergil, well, let's just say, he could have furthered his talents more on that end but that twin was an obsessed individual. Haunted and totally under control unlike his twin,

Wetting my lips, there was a slight catch to my voice,  
"Dante, don't tease me so. Just get on with it. I mean you've obviously brought me here to ask me something of consequence."

He breathed in, closed his eyes for a moment, then parted his lips,

"Lady."

I lifted my fine brow at him, "Yes?" Patience was not my strong point nor was it his. This could be attributed to the fact that we catered to kicking demon butt without quarter within our veins and the annoying interruption from waiters was ever so common in dire and uncomfortable moments like these.

"Sir, madam, would you care for dessert? We have a fine selection to wet your palate further."

Indeed! The violet irises of my eyes simply felt as if they dilated from the sheer thought of sweets melting in my mouth. I am a girl after all and having the delightful amenities of this favorable restaurant sent me swooning, if not from the wine drunk or the presence of Dante himself in his finest suit, then from most notably the delectable senses of taste. My partner chuckled from my intake of breath and the widening of my eyes, clearly amused at the thought of delightful cakes with cherries and strawberries, frothed with cream and pastries of all different varieties and flavors.

"Oh yes, please!" replying just a bit too eager. Nearly blushing as I sputtered out those simple words, my eyes flying towards Dante's amused expression. He commented that he'd like just coffee. When the waiter returned with a bevy of enchanting selections, I nearly salivated and thought that this was indeed heaven, since I know for a fact I'd never be able to get past St. Peter and the pearly gates. Just knowing I can indulge in gluttony for one of my sinful wages of crime against my body, is enough for me to have this ironic piece of heaven.

After a round of two slices of Belgian chocolate cake, apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a side of strawberries and whipped cream, an orange meringue pie, coconut and pineapple, and last but not least, my glass of water to wash them all down.

Drinking the last of my water, the feelings of my previous excess of food intake hadn't shamed me. I couldn't possibly let this all go to waste now can I? Besides, whoever heard of taking home a doggy bag from an expensive restaurant? On second thought, perhaps that lemon cream pie could be a great compliment next to my breakfast with coffee tomorrow morning. I nearly let out a burp but made damn sure I didn't make that horrid noise, carefully dabbing at the corners of my lips. Wondering if it would be odd of me to run to the girlie's room to check if there were any stray crumbs on my face.

Instead, I glanced down at my gown, realizing that a strawberry had fallen on my lap. With swift ease of a practiced eater, that strawberry popped right into my mouth and realized my tummy could not withstand another bite. There was a regular term that would apply to me. It was having big eyes and a big stomach. Of course looking at me, if one would note, my body could grace the cover of a magazine. But which magazine was a different matter. Lately, it seemed as if only Goth and motor-cross journals appear to be the only ones that would allow me on the front covers, what with my blue shorts and white blouse buttoned up, they'd ask me to unbutton a few buttons to show off my shapely very C size cups that I could probably make good money. Naw, that wasn't me.

But….now that the thought brought a light bulb of an idea, why didn't I do just that? It would certainly help money matters around here. Just because I'm helping around with demon slaying, fighting alongside Dante, doesn't mean I can't grab a side job modeling for the cover of some cheesy magazine. Of course tonight I did not look anything near trashy. Finally with some elegance, I looked as sophisticated as Jacklyn, that first lady who was married to John F. Kennedy. Yes, I do read my world history. Even better because I'm brunette, I'd look like Snow White without the faint heart. Now if I could just concentrate on his lips instead of thinking all kinds of stuff. Maybe it's because I'm actually so tense that all this active eating made me so voracious with all this craving.

Dante leaned over, his expression changed from amusement at my gluttony to a graver look, taking on a more intent sparkle, which came from his beautiful frost blue eyes, ah, how much more can I describe them without falling into a redundancy? I am in love. I do admit it. The feeling of fluttering butterflies in my stomach and my senses reeling just now, it's no wonder so many people want it so bad.

It's like being on the clouds and that nothing in the world can stop you, nothing, except disappointment. But that's not something that's going to happen tonight, so instead I watched as his adams apple made a slight movement of swallow. Wow, he had a strong neck too. I never got to look at him closely as before with so much detail since all the other times in the past were in the dark or when we'd get drunk after a very rigorous mission. Passion does that to you, and the intoxication of manipulative spirits.

If only I were more ladylike just like those other women I've seen, wearing clothes that were so elegant, straight buttoned up, sort of like mine, but with tasteful sweaters and blouses that feel like silk and satin. Oh and the skirts just past their knees and hair done up just right, carefully pinned back, but me, I'm only a human tom-boy with urges and the power to kill anything that could possibly piss me off. Thank goodness I'm a bit less aggressive now. Especially after killing off my hated father and who do I thank?

The Sparda twins.

They could have finished him off, but they left the last for me. Were they so gentlemanly deep down that they didn't realize it? My father was on his demented way to killing off all humans and ruling the world agenda that all I could think of was to stop him before he could do more damage. Watching Dante, I subconsciously bit my lower lip, and glad that my-no-smear-lipstick didn't stain my teeth embarrassingly. He took aside all the empty plates, reaching out to capture my fingers, softly kneading them as if he wanted to memorize the texture and feel.

My eyes fluttered, and with the corners of them glanced about to see if any waiters are going to interrupt us this time. I didn't see any and concentrated on his face, the steel determination of those eyes, then his lips, chiseled and soft, making me want to kiss them.

"Lady? Are you alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Snapping my eyes back towards his cool, light blue eyes, I nodded rather eagerly, and replied in haste, "Dante, yes, yes, go on! Tell me!"

After carefully examining my features, he cleared his throat, looked around and whispered,

"Lady, I've come to realize how much you mean to me. Our differences, you being human, so delicate, fragile, and like my mother, can easily be victimized by demons."

For some reason, the world spiraled in hyper drive, making it appear befuddled and they went into a great explosion, the kind that happens when you find yourself going off the bridge, one hundred feet high, without parachutes or propellers to help you ride the wind. Twisting you into the great oblivion of misty and mysterious treacherous clouds below, just like that movie, "Crouching tiger, hidden dragon" except you don't feel that you are doing anything to create a personal wish that will come true.

"Yes, I know, Dante. How can I forget when you tell me the story of your mother and what happened. I can assure you, it's not going to happen to me, Dante. I won't let it happen, okay?"

I wanted to pull away. My fingers tensed, curled under his, but he held on, making sure I did not withdraw while keeping seriousness about the situation. The chuckle that came out of his throat startled me out of my little drama world and my lips pursed.

"Lady, babe, I want to ask you something. Something very important."

After that last statement I don't know if I want to hear anymore but kept my ears peeled. I think I feel the lumps of food in my stomach try and fight with the acids in there. The food is probably winning.

"For goodness sake, Dante just spit it out will you?"

Okay, so my patience is running a little thin and the demon hunter is deliberately yanking my chain, or rather making me die a little slower here.

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

He takes out a small little velvet box, something that came out of a jewelry store and I felt my heart skip several beats, the pulse there making jumps and leaps. Is this it? Has he finally made the jump to propose and ask me to be his wife? A permanent partner into both the spiritual world and the material? Something that every human girl's fantasy coming true? Now I can honestly say that Cinderella has nothing on me. I've got the devil hunter and he's got silver hair and a couple of guns that make him look like a sexy lethal panther of the male species.

"Oh Dante!"

I could never be speechless, well, except for tonight, seeing him in this suit. I was an excited little girl about to get her first taste of life's pleasures. This was definitely one of them. My fingers shook as I wanted to reach out and grab hold of the pretty looking box. He handed it to me and with practiced ease, made myself calm and reflectively serene.

"I wonder what it is." I answered with a girlish giggle.

Opening it with a squeal, it was not what I expected. There, in the box was a bunch of colored pins. My brows knitted together in confusion and wondered if he meant for me to use them to start my domestication skills and sew his clothes that get constantly ripped up by demons and the active life we lead. The guy across me was grinning like a loon. He didn't look like a loon earlier but now, after counting how many colored pins there were I think maybe goon would suit him better.

"What is this?" my jaw dropped, then closed up, keeping my calm. What did I expect? Was I too premature to think up all the things that were going through my mind?

"I decided that we needed a huge map and the colored pins are representative of each area of land we covered and where and what kind of demons roam underground and above. We can use blue for the oceanic demons that come from beneath the seas, they're usually not a problem but I hate going on those water missions. It's hard to not use Ivory and Ebony. But hey, I thought this was a wonderful idea and wanted to share the good news to you over a fine dinner."

My lips were trembling, and then I bit it. What a jerk! I tried not to throw those colored pins and make him look like a bulls eyes. No, pins wouldn't do well for him. Arrows would be much better. Ah, yes, I'm an excellent archer too! They would have to be magical arrows because nothing fazes this demon hunter. Heck, those bullets that went to his forehead him not so long before barely did anything. His heart is made of steel. Just like his eyes. I sighed.

"Also, I have a proposal to make."

Is this it? No, must not get my hopes up too high but I found myself sputtering, "What? You have another velvet box? Because you have something important to tell me right? I mean, is this it? The importance of pinning the areas of where all the demonic energies and their status, codes, features, etcetera etcetera are?"

He laughed then looked around. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

When we left the heat of the restaurant, I walked a little ahead of him. He ended up paying for everything and as the perfect gentlemen rushed to open the door for me.

"Well, look at you." I glibly smiled at him and he stopped smiling, lifted his hand to my chin and I could see his adams apple swallow, "You're so beautiful."

I turned away, the blush creeping dangerously all around my body, I felt totally flushed and it was no wonder since I longed for his kisses. The velvet box was kept inside my black purse and I hoped there was more of what he had to offer. Was I so selfish to want so much more?


	3. The End Proposal for Dantes Lady

_There are three things that last: faith, hope and love, and the greatest of these is love. - I Corinthians 13:13_

_

* * *

_

_**Last Chapter: **_

**_The Proposal_**

_Gather the rose of love whilst yet is time. - Edmund Spenser_

* * *

He took my hand as we walked on the sidewalk and we were quiet for awhile. The night sky above us sparkled with a blanket of diamonds and a few dipping down, disappearing into the atmosphere. As we turned the corner of the street, there was a park with a water fountain in the middle. The circular fountain contained a Greco-art statue of angels and demons, oddly enough, in a war of some kind. 

The angels with their majestic wings spanning out to reach the skies, while the demons below, close to the base, surrounded the heavenly beings. The curves of their bodies featured hard muscled human beings. Though the demons had horns and hooves, while the angels wore long curly hair and robes that the artist managed to make it look like it swayed with the touch of wind.

"Pretty statue." I commented dryly. I could hear the rushing of the water; my senses reeled at the cool night air and his hand so warm on mine. He then took me aside and set me down to the nearest bench.

I laughed, "What is it now?" But I couldn't get anything more out of him, because he was getting down on his hands and knees. I gasped aloud and looked around, "Dante! This isn't the place…."

"Your scars, they're so part of you, so…" He leaned down and kissed them, softly. I blushed crimson and bit my lip. Then the realization struck me, "Dante! What are you about? Do you want me to stay behind in your next trip so that I won't get into danger? Is that it? And because I mostly refuse what you tell me, I always come along?"

"You got me, babe." He winked, stood up and scratched his head, whistled a bit and sighed, "The next mission is extremely dangerous. I can't have you come along with me. And I really don't want you and me having a face off. You know I can whip your cute little ass."

"Don't worry. Haven't I always allowed you to do what you want nowadays? I know my limitations." I dipped my head down and I felt that the night was nearly over, that all he wanted to tell me was that he would keep me safe from harm. That because I am human, I might get killed. He didn't know how vulnerable I felt inside as well as outside. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I looked away. How long were Dante and I going to last? As long as I lived? He'd probably survive, endure everything and me? I'm just a little human girl who came along one day to take his breath away.

"Come on, let's walk further, Lady, I want to show you something."

He held out his hand and I took it, my eyes flew to his, wondering at his "other" surprise. When we approached his motorcycle, he turned to me, encircled his hands around my waist and lifted me up to set me down on the front. I laughed, "Hey! We could have taken a taxi, you know? I mean I'm in this expensive gown!"

He chuckled in my ear as he set himself behind me, his breath hot on my neck, "Shhhh, you look so hot in front of me with your sparkling dress and that slit up the side that show off your hot legs."

"Now you're teasing!" I levelly gazed at him, "Because my legs have scars if you haven't noticed!"

Dante's voice lowered huskily, "It doesn't take away the beauty of your body."

I narrowed my eyes, "Ohhhh you." Then gritted my teeth playfully, trying to look angry, "You're so impossible!"

I allowed myself to lay my head on the strong curve of his shoulder and neck, enjoying the masculine scent of him. The wind whipped at us delightfully and I felt so free, so invulnerable when I was with him that I could feel the tears sting again at the back of my eyes. This time, I wasn't sad, I was so happy. Dante could only make me feel like that.

The feel of the motorcycle beneath us purred pleasantly and I felt something hard at the back of my behind that I blushed again, "Dante." I blushed, "For shame."

"Oh that," He chuckled in my ear and kissed my neck playfully. I turned to him, seeing that he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead while he rained small kisses along my skin.

When finally we arrived to the destination, he stopped the bike and before I could make myself jump out of the two wheeled vehicle, he lifted me up with two arms. I laughed, managing to snake my arms around his neck, "Dante! You're crazy!"

"You make me crazy!" he winked slyly at me.

"I doubt that." I lowered my gaze, "I think being crazy runs in your family."

"Yes, Lady, because Sparda men go crazy when they run into feisty pretty girls like you."

"Was your mother like me?" I asked without thinking.

"She had fire and soul….." He whispered, "Like you."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the very intimate moment, I laughed nervously, "Well, show me where you're taking me, I'm so impatient!"

We reached a bridge called the _Endless ravine_, and he crossed it with me in his arms. The water below us as silent as any smooth running river and as I looked ahead, I saw the shabby appearance of a small cabin.

"What is that?"

"It's where I want to ravish you."

"You're incorrigible. Ravish me? You know you can always ravish me at your Devil May Cry establishment."

"No, babe, this is special."

When he kicked open the door, there was furniture around the four cornered room. A four poster bed, a nightstand with a bowl of fruits and a pitcher of water and there was a small window with light colored curtains.

A furred white rug lay alongside the bed and there were candles on the floor unlit.

He set me down on the bed and took out a match from the nightstand to light the candles.

"This is where my father took my mother when he first proposed to her."

With this declaration, I was wide eyed and my heart was hammering loudly in my chest.

I gulped, "Really? Wow. That's wonderful news. I mean….wow." the last words were a whisper as he leaned down to me. His light blue eyes shimmered inside that candle-lit cabin, "I love you."

Dante saying he loved me? Never. I could never in a million years ever believe it. Were there tears in my eyes? God, don't make him make a joke out of this or I swear I'll get the nearest gun in my purse and shoot him between the eyes again.

"My mother was his lady, and now, I've finally found one of my own. _My Lady_."

Tears were running down my cheeks and I pushed them away with the back of my hand and as I reached to wipe away the other side, he stopped me by kissing my cheeks and held my stray hand away.

"SHhhhh, it's been forever since I've kissed you good." He rasped against my skin, grazing his lips alongside my neck, down to my collarbone, pulling away the dress so that he could cup my breasts.

I gasped as his hot hands roamed my body and when his lips collided with mine, he urged my tongue to play with his. Deepening the kiss, he pushed me down on the bed, whispering harshly, "My love for you…….Lady….."

"What?" I hoarsely whispered back, my arms snaked around his back and one glided up to touch the back of his silver hair, the scent of him driving me wild. My body was on fire as his pushed against mine gently.

His last words in the cabin before we consumed each other with our bodies were so faint I hardly heard them…..

"…is so divine."


End file.
